


Forbidden Kingdom

by prismakakkerra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: A 9 year old prince Vegeta is forced to take care of a cub as he goes through the trials necessary to become a king of the  Saijins, the strong female warriors who rule Planet Vegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Like the moon that ran far from the reach of his surroundings, he ran. Not for his own freedom. Not for himself. He ran for the small thing curled against his chest. He ran for the prince. He ran because the goddess haunted his steps. For the few that remained. For the ones that would come. He alone knew and he alone could change the fate of the saiyan. The ones who suffered the most. The ones who were but slaves to their crown. The strong ones.

The tree limbs were unforgiving to his tired form as he jumped from branch to branch. Faster. Further. Close to the den. Closer to Vegeta. He wanted to keep the child from the poison that surrounded his birthright. To prevent him from the humiliation and debasement of being king of one. King of nothing.

As if to protest the title, the cub curled to his chest made a growl.

'No, my mistake Kakkarot. King of two now.'

Two saiyans out of an entire population. Only two male children. So many Saijins he mated with. So many Ozaru cubs..only two were acceptable. Only two were destined to be Saiyan. He had tried..so hard to give the females what they wanted, but he just couldn't. Not for order. Not for this planet. Not for Begeta herself.

The trees gave way to the steep cliff that protected the Saijin den from the Ouzu and weaklings. He looked up at the cliff as it's edges reflected the dimming light of the sun and felt fear. Too high a climb with someone so small. Kakkarot seemed be agree, because his once squirming form began to shake. The king purred for the child. “Come Kakkarot..be brave...we are going to get your brother..” He wrapped the child in his tattered cloth and tied him to his back with his tail. Once tight, they began the climb up the edge of the cliff. The winds of the planet mocked their struggle with gusts of laughter that echoed through the trees below. Vegeta snarled. 'I will not be denied...'

He climbed high until his body struggled under the gravity of their ascension. His limbs trembled. Kakkarot wimpered. The only thing he could think at this time was that he was naked as he was under his first moonlight...clinging for his life...with the most precious jewel on the planet. He begged the goddess for the strength to reach the next rock, but soon her light no longer graced his flesh...soon the howls and angry growls of the night things filtered through.

He had made a mistake.

A selfish tear slid down the cheek of the king and it cooled the hotness of his shame. His bloodied hands began to slip from the rocks...

 

As his palm left the cool stone, another gripped his hand to the point of pain. His worn bones broke under the contact as he was lifted. The king cried out in pain as he was pulled over the cliff and thrown onto the cold surface. He was dropped. Kakkarrot began to cry loudly as he fell on his side and Vegeta bared his teeth.

They were there. All of them. All Saijins. All sultry, unsympathetic. All lustful. He hated them. Hated them till the pit of his stomach curled. In front of them was his heir. His beautiful son. Looking at him with distaste.

The large female standing near him smirked. He hated her. He hated that it was his duty to mate with her. Hated that she was his cubs bearer. She didn't deserve the honor. Her clan was deceitful, cruel, and deserved the fires of Joven..  
“My King...you journeyed for kindle and yet I only see this fleshy thing on your back...” Her dirty foot pressed against the young cub laying next to him and he growled loudly, pushing her back. “ Do not touch prince Kakkarot!”

The Saijin began to whisper among themselves. The female before him frowned. “There is only one prince. Prince Vegeta. What filthy womb did this creature come out of? It looks more Ozaru than Saiyan..”

One of the other warriors stepped out and bowed. “ Saijin Tana..I am his bearer...”

The large woman was a fury of anger. She knew like the king..Saijin word was law, therefore she could not say she was a liar. The weak thing would pay with her life for it though. And when her and the King were dead, she'd make sure prince Vegeta became king. “You were not heavy with cub!”

The king looked over at the bowing woman in the darkness. He knew her frame. Small..short...it could be no one but Phan. Their eyes met. She would pay a heavy price for her lie...he wanted to thank her. Apologize to her for not mating with her. If he could go back, he would have rutted with her the night of his crowning. Shame be damned. For this she was worthy. Instead he closed his eyes and prayed for her spirit. Then he prayed for that of his cubs and whispered a farewell to the beautiful creature in the darkness of the jungle for their sacrifice. For bearing him a child of light.

“Saijin Phan...claim your princeling..and give him to the watchers..”

 

The small female walked over to him and picked up the child from his hold. “My alpha...”

Vegeta nodded. She took the child over to the young prince shoved him in his small arms. The watchers placed a chain on his ankle cuffs and chained him to the child. She stooped down and hissed at him, causing the prince to step back with the bleeding cub, “Heal it. Watch it. Train it. Feed it. Care for it.”

She growled at him once more with a deepness that made tears fall from the boy's eyes. The prince looked down at the crying child and then to his father one last time. Saijin Tana..she picked the king up...held him over the edge...

 

...and dropped him. There was a great cry of anger and then pain. Then there was silence. Saijin Phan walked over to the edge and looked at the child once more. Then she fell back. The only sound was the terrible sound of body meeting stone. No cries. No growls. The rest of the Saijin began to walk back to the large wooden gate made of carved trees. They pushed the flame haired prince as they did so. “Prince..”

“Prince.” Shove.

“Prince..”

They pushed him and he fell on the ground inside the den. The child in his arms just stared at him. Stared at him and water seeped from his eyes. Still they pushed him. He staggered before getting up, the chains of his bond to the small creature tinkling as he made his way to the small hole where his bed lie. He laid the cub on the furs of his bed and just stared at him.

He had been in Begeta's light for only 9 times..what was he to do with a cub? The burden of caring for this thing his father called Kakkarot. It would ruin his rein. One of the watchers ducked in the doorway and shoved a basin of water and a rag in his arms. “Heal it.”

She left without another word. He inspected the child's head. There was a large gash on the back of his small skull. He dabbed the towel in the cool water till the wound was murky an pink. He snarled before leaning down and licking the wound. The cub purred and the wound began to harden against his tongue. It was enough. He made a small bed beside his own on the floor and laid the fat thing on it before kneeling on his own and curling in a ball. It seemed content. He frowned at the small smile forming on the child’s face. “Sleep Kakkarot.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light peered through the small mud window of their room, and with it, the morning chores. Vegeta stood and stretched his limbs. He looked around and sure enough, Kakkarot was up, barely standing on his pudgy legs as he drooled over his hair.

He hated him.

He growled at the child and he fell on his bottom above him. 'Get.”

“Shut up. Damn father for leaving you with me. Who. Who is your mother?” He asked the child as if he would answer. Kakkarot only looked down at him with a questioning stare before smiling again. Stupid child. He must be damaged from the fall. “Great a dumb saiyan...You will populate the planet with stupidity...”

Kakkarot laughed again and smacked the teen in the eye. “dum.”

The two bathed and Vegeta put the pudgy child on his back before making his way to his daily chores. The Saijin den was a 5 tier circular chamber filled with small openings. The court was staged in the center and the middle tier gave way to a large hot spring. Saijins ruled the planet because they bore the future. The strong female warriors were capable of bearing saiyan, Ozaru, and weak ones. They separated the classes accordingly. They felt sadness for the weak offspring...the ones who had no tails and no power levels. They gave them to another weakone on the other side of the planet. It was their atonement for bearing no light.

The ouzus were seen as a curse. Bearing one meant death to the Saijin that carried it. The wild creature was tossed over the cliffs to die. If it survived before the fall, the great ape made it's way through the large jungle passes to the ouzu clan.

Saiyans however..saiyans had no clan...there was only ever one Saiyan born and his seed was the jewel of the planet. It was a kings duty to mate with all Saijins in an effort to produce a new King. It was considered an honor...and it was the hardest job in all of the planet. The future king was ridiculed, abused, tested. He was made to do hard labor to prove his strength, and fight the great cat. If he survived, he was given the task of populating the planet. Some how through the generations, the king always survived. Got stronger through his suffering.

Vegeta knew this..he was not ripe enough to be king yet. Still in the trials. Now that Kakkarot was here, he would have to fight for his birthright. For a right he didn't even want. As he made his way through the tunnels that lead to the harvest fields, Saijins snarled at him. “Saiyan Vegeta....”

“Saiyan Vegeta...”

He ignored them. Project strength. For several hours he toiled under the unforgiving light of Begeta, sweating. Digging. Sweating. With a wailing cub on his back. The longer he worked, the heavier the child became. No one came to ease his burden. At one point one of the female guards came over and kicked him in the side. “ Saiyan. Silence the small creature. “

He hissed at her, but picked the child up and set him in the dirt. “Quiet Kakkarot.”

The cub made a small growl at him but took to making hand prints in the dirt. He continued to work.

****

The boy grew faster. Much faster than he anticipated. He was in his 10th light and Vegeta had come into his 19th. Now that Kakkarot was older, he was wild and forceful. He was what he once was. A saiyan who begged for freedom. One thing had not changed between them. The chain. The chain kept them locked in bondage. Neither could go anywhere without the other. Vegeta hated the boy. Hated him for his attentiveness. Hated the way he said his name. He wished him ill, but Kakkarot never was anything but kind to him. Though He was older by 9 years the child had grown taller than him. He still looked down at him. Always. Kakkarot had a wandering spirit, and was easily distracted. He often wanted to leave the den. Run far off to where the moon kissed the planets surface. Away from Saijins and away from responsibility. “Vegeta...”

“Shut up Kakkarot. I don't want to hear your shit this morning...” The flame haired prince rubbed his bruised ankle to sooth the wound around his cuff. Kakkarot just continued. “ I've been thinking...when we collect the kindle..”

“Shut up Kakkarot..”

“We could go into the forest and-”

“That plan worked so well for father. Shut up Kakkarot. Shut your stupid mouth. Damn it..” Tanned fingers ran though his thick mane. “The sooner we start working the sooner we can eat. Let's go.”

They walked to the second tier and into the courtyard with the council Saijins were having breakfast. Vegeta didn't even pay them a glance, but Kakkarot was a fool. His eyes stared coldly at the females. One of the guards walked up and pointed to the rubbled statue in the center of the yard. “Fix it.”

She pushed him and they both tripped. Kakkarot balled his fist but before he could respond he was jerked up to the broken statue and the two began to work. They picked up stone by stone and and set them up in fashion against the crumbling statue. The older prince's eyes were blank and souless.

Kakkarot frowned as he picked up the stone. “This is dumb...”

“Shut up Kakkarot..”

“It is! What is this anyway? This doesn't matter...The goddess is in the sky...not this stupid stone...” Vegeta snarled. “Just fucking fix it! We have our orders. I will not go hungry again because of your stupid opinions!”

 

One of the guards walked up to them and kicked the statue. The settled stones shifted and began to fall. She smirked at the short prince. “Fix it...”

Damn this place.

Vegeta gripped the stone in his hand so hard his hand bled. Curse this place. Curse the woman in his face and her ample breasts and her position. Curse the planet. He wanted nothing more than to slam the stone into her cream colored face till blood ruined her smile. Ruined her pride. He shook with it. Shook until the stones around him began to vibrate with his power. The female walked up to him and rubbed the front of his cloth. Her vile hands stroked his virginal sex and he looked away. “ Fix it...”

All his power screamed to kill her. Take her an ruin her with the golden light that came from deep within. But no...there was rules. He was only Saiyan...only male. So instead he just placed the stone against the crumbling statue.

The chain around his ankle jerked and he fell. Then there was the sound of utter anguish as the woman's face met stone. Kakkarot...he lunged at her and pounded her with the stone till blood seeped into her thick black mane. Her bloody eyes watered and she begged. Begged for her life under the hands of a cub, but Kakkarot was not forgiving. Vegeta watched with horror as the younger male grew powerful under his rage. “Do not-touch-Vegeta!! Don't-mine!! Mine!!!” The female stopped moving with one sickening crack of stone against skull, and her white fur cloth grew red with blood. The courtyard was silent. Vegeta looked deep into the boy's brown eyes and found them full of dominance. Full of savageness...

They were surrounded by spears and one pointed to his heart. Fear pierced him...they would die now...for killing a Saijin is forbidden..they would die for something he never knew existed in the child...possessiveness. “It has spilled the blood of Saijin...it must die...”

Vegeta let out a cry of outrage. “Please-”

“Silence Saiyan...” They cared nothing for begging. Begging was weakness...but what was he without Kakkarrot...if they killed him...what would he be.....a king of no one....

He pleaded more. “Forgive this princes' brother...he is young...he cares for me like a bearer...I...” He looked at the now whimpering boy. “I will take his punishment...”

The old female snarled at him. He knew her. He knew her eyes were like his...she was the Saijin that bore him..but unlike Kakkarot, he looked at her with cold indifference. She was in fact the same foul bitch that threw his father off the cliff. She had no love in her heart...not that he cared for love. He only cared for respect. She had none of that either. “Saiyan Kakkarot and Saiyan Vegeta will be punished...Shoya...take them to the arena...” 

The young prince looked at the now crying cub and found a fear that he hadn't known he possessed..it was a fear for another's safety. His bloody hands reached for the crying child, but the chain which had always been seen as a curse was undone and one of the large female guards tore the child from his reach. Dark eyes widened, and a scream ripped from the flame haired teen. “Kakkarot!! No-”

“Silence!!”

“Vegeta-”

“Kakkarot-KAKKAROT!!!!” Then something struck him in the head and the darkness took him to a place where only the gut wrenching cries of the cub echoed.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

***

It was hot....

He was awakened to that heat...such an intense heat sweltered around him..dark eyes fluttered open slowly. The scent of boiling flesh and stone lay thick around him. All at once, the young prince jerked and his wrists protested with pain. He was in a pit.... hanging from a iron covering. Naked. Chained by his wrists and as he took his binds metal path high above his prison, he saw Kakkarot..sitting against the rectangle metal covering. Trembling...whimpering his name. The roar of the blood thirsty crowd could be heard echoing in the pit. Also... the rumbling of the beast.

Vegeta gasped. “No...”

The foul witches...they meant to feed Kakkarot to the great cat...

Ignoring the pain of his swollen wrists and the burning heat, the flame haired prince began to jerk and reach for the chain. “Kakkarot!!”

The boy looked down between his legs and sobbed. “Vegeta!! Vegeta help me!! It's coming!!” The cub attempted to jerk from the spot but his small form was bound to the iron. “Fuck!! Kakkarot-” The prince caught hold of the thick chain and pulled up with all his might. He climbed till his wounded hands grew slick with blood. He met the metal barrier and gripped the boy's fingers. “Vegeta-it's gonna eat me!”

“Kakkarot- listen! I will not let them do this-” The large metal covering began to protest as the beast stalked ontop of it. The boy screamed. “Kakkarot if we try we can break the iron...once we do you must jump or we will be burned in the pit-”

The cat growled and it's paws clawed the iron.” Focus Kakkarot!! The power- use it-”

“But I never- “

 

“ Just do it!!” The boy began to rumble and his hands grew hot with ki. The metal began to burn and Vegeta hissed as it touched his skin. He joined him, flowing ki over the iron til it began to bend. The cat cried out in pain and the bars broke. The chains jerked. “Jump now Kakkarot!!”

The boy jumped aside and Vegeta clawed the edge of the pit. He collapsed against the dirt. The crowd roared.

Sajin Tana growled loudly and the sound echoed like a tortured Ozaru in the night. The cheers ceased. Guards encircled them and she pointed a finger to the panting teen. “Put the prince his room. Send it over the cliffs to meet it's bearer. “

The flame haired prince stood and the very air vibrated with his anger. “ You would take my glory...it is my birthright to kill him. Not yours!”

“Hn. It is nothing but a burden to you. It mocks your trials with it's presence and eats your share of meat. You would dare defy law for your right to kill it saiyan? You must despise it more than I do..” She looked over to the trembling child, but the boy's eyes were widened with horror at the prince. The old Saijin walked close enough for him to smell the scent of blood on her breath. “Fine...keep it. Heal it. Feed it. Care for it....” Vegeta clenched his bloody hands as he stared at the malice in her eyes. He was surrounded by monsters, and the one creature that was not like them...that one they wanted dead. He didn't need to look at the boy to know he now feared him more than the great cat..

He would not soothe him or tell him it was a lie. He would not ease the cub's mind and tell him that one day, in the mist of Begeta's light they would flee this place and live in peace. No matter how much he longed for it...for he was what he was destined him to become...a monster. Just like them..and nothing would change the hate he had in his heart for the child, possessive or no. He took from him his solace. He robbed him of his peace. He killed his father. “...kill it.”

***

Since the fight with the great cat Kakkarot had taken to sleeping against the far edge of their room. The boy took no comfort from furs or food. He just sat staring him...a look of despair in his eyes. Vegeta had decided to curse his father that very night. He would hate him too. Only a true demon would bring something so innocent into a den of wolves. He on the other hand, he had been born here. He knew Saijin ways, politics. He was used to cruelty. The child behaved as if he had not seen 10 moonlights in this place. As if he didn't know this world was closest to hell. He hated the boy for not taking warmth in the little furs afforded to them. He would die if the cold hand of death stabbed through his back from sitting against the cool dirt wall.

'Damn him...' He cursed him for those unguarded eyes that had no right showing him any kind of emotion. How dare he sit and stare at him with such warmth and utter defeat. As if he had stolen his joy. Didn't the boy know there was no joy in this life? That they were sex slaves, merely a tool for repopulating the planet.

No, Kakkarot knew nothing except Vegeta. His world began and ended with the older prince, and now, his world had ended. His name was his first word. He taught him how to walk, nursed him when his tail grew too large for his small body. He gave him his first taste of flesh. He was his life. “Stop fucking staring at me Kakkarot!!” He threw one of the furs at the boy and it fell over his small body. Too bad it did not cover his face. The older prince growled and turned to lay down, staring at the opening to their room. He could still feel the boy's stare. It would be another long night.

***


	4. Chapter 4

***

 

Several moons passed and neither said a word. At first Vegeta had enjoyed the quiet. When Kakkarot was a boy he would talk too damn much about things he knew little about. After the night of their punishment, Kakkarot stopped talking. He eventually did begin to eat and take comfort in bedding of his own, but he made not a sound. The Saijins took wind of this and the boy grew into a martyr. For years they taunted him, pushed him, cursed him. They spat on his feet as he passed, but the only one who felt anger at this was Vegeta. Their treatment of Kakkarot made him yearn for the day the boy would be old enough for the challenge, but as he turned 28 and Kakkarot saw his 18th night, he began to wish his brother was a cub again.

Because of the challenge he remained untouched beyond his mating peak and they were forced to be locked up in one of the abandoned posts to prevent any Saijins from taking his chastity before it was time. On those nights he would be bound to one of the posts of the tree and Kakkarot would sit on the opposite side as always. Staring at his heat with curiosity. The teen never said anything to him about it, though he spoke with his eyes often. One such night, the older prince's 29th birth light, They sat in the post with heavy moonlight covering them. Vegeta panted, sweaty and aching from a heat he did not want to assuage. Kakkarot was staring him him again, and this time, Vegeta allowed his stare without contempt. He stared back without challenge, without hatred or remorse..

His brother had grown beautiful under his care, in a way he did not anticipate. He was lean, but hard labor had sculpted muscles from saiyan flesh. His skin was paler than the ice of Malice..and his eyes had grown warm as the bark of a tree. As he inspected him Vegeta found himself hotter than any heat night he had experienced. His sex twitched against his clothe and to his horror, stood up in a way it never had. Lips parted and his pant grew deeper...harsher.

The paleness of the teen's cheeks grew hot and red, and their stare was broken. For the first time in years, he heard something from Kakkarot, but he did not sound like his brother. He was...someone else. Someone with a deeper, calmer voice. Not the whimper of a cub. “Why do you look at me that way....is it the heat...”

The flame haired prince found he loved the sound...the lightness, yet command of the uneven haired teen. It sent shivers over his sweat clad body. “I...”

His voice was different too..raspy, as if he had stood next to too many smoke fires...it rumbled in his chest and his throat protest at the foreign movement. He had been silent too long, but he had to respond to this creature..he had to know how it had replaced Kakkarot. “Yes...it is the heat...because you affect me with your beauty...” Brown eyes snapped open and captured him. “Who are you...”

A warm smile broke the chill of his heart. “Vegeta...it's me...Kakkarot...”

“Kakkarot is a bratty cub who eats all my meat...you..you are not he.” At this the teen stood and knelt before him. “Vegeta...I am Kakkarot...I am the one...the one who's life you must take to be king...the one who's heart you have already taken...” The young saiyan touched his chest. “See...it is still here...right where you left it. And listen...” The prince moaned as his face was pressed against the teen's chest. “Hear that...nothing...”

“What...” He could clearly hear the boy's heart beat but the teen protested, standing up. “There is nothing there but an echo...because you gave me your heart...but you had nothing to give...you see Vegeta...a monster...has no heart.” Then the blank stare he had grown to despise appeared on the boy's face and Kakkarot sat at his original seat against the wall. He folded his legs and their chain clanked against wood. “ Damn it Kakkarot..don't stop talking to me again! I fucking need-”

“I know what you need. You are in heat. You already have claim over my life. I will not give you my body. You can have it went I'm dead.” At this Vegeta growled in disgust. The teen just continued. “Why would you want to mate with me anyway? You are desperate here. I can bear you no cubs so your holy seed would be wasted on me. “

A tear formed at the corner of the older prince's eyes for the first time since their father's death. “I do not think of you as a whore. I am no Saijan!”

Kakkarot shrugged. “ If you are so desperate to spill your seed, kill me now so that you may be pleasured when you return to the den. Why suffer?”

“It's not like that!!”

“Then what is it like?!” The younger saiyan growled, his power flickering.

Vegeta shook with confusion, lust, and pain. He didn't understand at all. “I..I don't know...look...I did what I had to do...said what I had to say back then Kakkarot...they were going to kill you!!”

The uneven haired male scoffed. “What life did you save? I am not living! Are you?!”

Before he could answer there was a might roar and they both grew frightened. Vegeta jerked at his chains in vain. “Kakkarot-the Ozaru!!

Kakkkarot quickly went into action, attempting to unbind his brother from the post. He tugged and attempted to heat the metal with ki but it only burned the prince. “It is not breaking!!” He sobbed out, grasping at the shorter prince with all his might. The roar grew louder, and Kakkarot dropped down to look at him. “ I will never let it eat you Vegeta..”

“Kakkarot...”

“You have my heart...” The teen whispered, and placed a chaste kiss on tanned lips before he stood sharply and snapped one of the solid branches of the tree. He began to growl deep in his throat as the great beast approached. The creature growled back and started at him, his scared face bristling against the wood. “No...he is mine!!” He punched the branch between the thick tree limbs and poked the beast in the eye. It cried out in pain and roared louder as spears began to pierce it's back. Saijans. The great ape made a mighty swipe at the tree and broke the branch holding Vegeta captive. He grabbed the chain binding them together and used the limb to make a bloody mess of the guards. When fire accompanied their spears, the creature fled, jumping from one branch to another, barely holding on to the two. Vegeta screamed as he attempted to grab Kakkarot's hand. The creature swung them two and fro as it escaped. The Saijin den was far behind, but the run had left its toll on it. It climbed a great cliff face and toppled over with the two prince'sin it's hands. As it loss it's stregnth, it's hands grew smaller and smaller, till it almost lost hold of the chain connecting the two. The two screamed as they began to fall head first off the cliff, but a hand snatched the chain and they smacked against the cliff face. “I got you!!”

They were pulled up by a naked male with a spear in his shoulder and a scar on his cheek. As they met the cliff floor, Kakkarot shoved the stranger and bared his teeth. “Don't touch him!!” He cradled the his brother's unconscious form and when his hands grew wet with blood he screamed in anger. “Vegeta!!”

The stranger put a clothe around his waist and sat. “Calm down, Kakkarot...he will live.” With a grunt the arrow was pulled from his shoulder. “Fucking bitches stuck me...”

Kakkarot tore his robe and used it to wrap the older saiyan's head. After pulling him against the wall of what appeared to be a cave on the cliffs edge, he slammed into the strange man and caught him by the throat. “Who are you and how do you know my name?! Where did the Ozaru go?!!”

The man smiled. “ I am called Bardock. I know your name because I gave it to you. Don't worry about the Ozaru. I can't change right now since those bitches did a number on my arm. You helped too didn't you, son?”

****


	5. Chapter 5

****

Kakkarot sat in front of the fire in the cave, staring at his hands. He had many questions for this saiyan. For as long as he could remember, Vegeta told him that they were the only ones. No more. This saiyan named Bardock...he called him son...but the king was his father. Fire lit eyes wandered to Vegeta's sleeping form. His older brother had not awakened since he hit his head against the rocks. It troubled him greater than all the unanswered questions in his heart. Would Vegeta really be ok...

Before it all happened, when he saw his brother's heart and how he looked at him...it made the young saiyan dream of another world, and another life. A place where Vegeta would ask him to mate and he would say yes..no matter that they could have no cubs. No matter that they were both male. A place were Vegeta loved him and wanted to pleasure him. It was a dream he had many times before since he began to mature, but tonight it almost felt real. That realness hurt. It hurt his heartless chest to know there was no world, was no such place. That Vegeta would be pleasured by Saijin and Saijin alone. That over time who would enjoy it..that he would forget him. They were so far from the den, but Saijan never lost anyone. They would find them, and blood had to be payed for the ones that were killed.

“Kakkarot...do you often talk to yourself so loudly?”

The young prince looked up at the man and his like features and frowned. “What are you talking about...”

The old saiyan smirked. “I can hear you, you know. Your thoughts. It is how we communicate. You wish to mate with your brother. I can see why...” They looked at the sleeping flame haired man. “ He looks just like your mother. He was very beautiful too...”

Kakkarot blinked. “My what-”

“Your mother. The king. He had the same hair and those eyes...” At this Bardock looked back to the fire. “I am not whole without him..I told him...not to go..but he wanted both of his sons to have the same life...and so you do. I am sorry for scaring you and hurting Vegeta...I just had to try Kakkarot. We did not want you and your brother to die in that place..and it not my mate's wish for one of our cubs to kill the other. “

Kakkarot frowned. “You are a male. So was father. You're lying-”

“I am not lying Kakkarot. Didn't you wonder why those Saijan females toss the Ozaru over the cliff? We do not need them to mate, and neither do the weak ones. If you wished my son, you could bear your mate a cub. Without Saijans... without anyone. You can have the life you want. I came to get you two so you can be free. You don't need to go back to that hell hole. Let the Saijin die for their crimes. Stay here...the both of you...it is what we wished as your maker and your bearer. We can be a clan...” Hesitantly, Bardock touched the boy's shoulder. “ I can show you...how to control your power...you too can turn into the Ozaru..and protect Vegeta...as I protected your mother.”

Tears welled in the teens eyes, and he covered his face with his hands. Bardock enveloped the child in his embrace. “Shhh...”

“All this time-I knew..” His hair was stroked and he sobbed into the older male's chest. “I knew I could have him, but they said I was beneath him-”

“They will pay for every drop of blood they have spilt. They beat you so you won't achieve your true power, but your mother knew you and Vegeta were to be the ones to stop their evil. They will never harm you again...either of you..”

****

For an entire month Vegeta laid in his sleep, and faithfully, Kakkarot cared for him. He trained with his father, and learned of the planet that was named after the only one who truly held his heart. He learned that when his mother was his age, he had to hunt the Ozaru and bring back it's head to appease the Saijin. King Vegeta did so, hunting Bardock for many months under the moon. One night, the young king got the better of him, and cut open his cheek with a blade. It caused his father to lose his Ozaru form. When Vegeta discovered he was a Saiyan, he nursed his wounds in the cave and they mated. They also did something the Ozaru called bonding, where they left bite marks on each other as a sign of love. After they could hear each other's heart beat and became what his father called a 'clan'. He was born in the spring.

When the king didn't return, the Saijan started to look for them. They searched far, but could not find the cave as it was high in the mountain tops. They came down only when the king feared for his brother. They made a plan to steal the young prince away at night, but Vegeta never returned to the mountain. 

When his father told him the story there was a great sadness in him, and it made Kakkarot believe it was natural to give your heart to another in the way he gave his to Vegeta. His father talked about his mother often, and after he would always say “I am not meant to be here...without a mate. “ One night he asked, “I know that you miss him...but why are you not meant to be here? I am happy you are here with me and Vegeta...” he pouted.

Bardock smiled sadly. “ I am too cub, but you see mates are forever..when one dies, the other dies too. My being here means we did not mate in the right way...and it hurts me. Vegeta was a strong warrior...I believe if he had not been beaten by the Saijin, he could have been stronger than me. I was meant to be his lesser. Because I dominated him...our bond was not complete.”

Kakkarot frowned. “You want to die? Mother's sacrifice would have been in vain!”

Bardock looked away. “Shut up, Kakkarot...you don't know what it is like...I am only half the saiyan I used to be...without Vegeta I am just a dead thing clinging to life...I cannot hear his heart...I cannot feel his ki...” There was a broken sob and the older warrior tossed wood in the fire. “You are with Vegeta always...even when he wishes otherwise. You do not know what it's like to be away from your mate..I pray you never do...”

The young prince lowered his head in shame. “ I am sorry...I do not know what it is like...Vegeta has not given me his heart...but I have never left his side..” He looked over at the sleeping form of his brother and sighed. “I fear for him...I fear what he will become if I am gone. He is meant to take my life...but if he does...he will lose his pride and goodness...” 

“In my Ozaru form I saw how he fought to capture your hand. He is your mate Kakkarot. He just doesn't know it yet. “

****


	6. Chapter 6

****

When Vegeta woke his eyes beheld an angel. Warm chocolate eyes...pale skin. One who would kneel at the feet of the goddess and cause her to weep. His eyes focused and on the angels face a large scar grew. Pale features grew rigid and a weariness filled the eyes he cherished. His hands reached to rub across the wounded face. “Kakkarot...what has happened to you...”

“I am not Kakkarot beautiful prince...”

“Vegeta!!” He heard his siren and sat up sharply at the protest of his weakened body. Kakkarot, now as he was before. Strong, beautiful...he ran to him and his lips captured his own as his straddled his lap. The boy shook against him, and at once his face grew wet with tears. “I thought you'd never wake up-I was so worried-”

“Kakkarot...” He stroked his cheek and found it smooth and warm like cream. Was he dreaming? The teen seemed so happy to see him..and the way he kissed him...as if they had mated..

“Look Vegeta Look!!” Kakkarot pointed excitedly and when Vegeta turned, he saw Kakkarot older, with the very scar he touched. “What is this...”

“Vegeta...he's our dad...well my dad, but your dad was my mom and his mate! He rescued us!!”

Another saiyan...but how could it be?  
***

After explaining everything, Kakkarot walked to the edge of the cave to gather wood for the night. Vegeta sat looking at the saiyan called Bardock and didn't know how to respond. His father...he could see why he'd risk his life...he could see before time and pain etched his face, this saiyan's beauty was only matched by his brother's. He had a calmness to him. One that Kakkarot had only begun to display but had been ripened in this saiyan. His father...he mated with another saiyan and came back to him. He could have left him to the Saijins...lived his life out with his new cub and lover...instead he sacrificed his life for him...

And he hated him. Hated him for bringing Kakkarot to the den when it was the only true thing that saved his life.

“He loved you Vegeta...that's why he came back...we couldn't go on knowing you were there...we wanted you to be free..to grow up with pride unchecked...you have greatness in you...and your father did everything he could to try to preserve it. “

Vegeta looked away. “You have marked Kakkarot...”

Bardock laughed. “ Yes...he is very beautiful isn't he?”

The prince's blush darkened. “Hn.”

“After we feast I am going down the mountain. I will return After Begeta's light has passed...”

“You hurt Kakkarot by doing that..”

The older saiyan smiled sadly. “I know, but I must leave so that he can become a grown saiyan. The two of you need time to rutt and bond. I will return and I expect news of a cub. “

At this Vegeta looked away. “Old man get your damn mind out of the gutter!! Kakkarot is my brot-”

“And your father was my brother. Our bearer Saijin Daiki released me in secret to save her life. He was made for me and I for him. The same it is for you two. Do not hurt him anymore by rejecting him. You have your freedom. What will you do with it? Will you go back? If so leave him here. Do not make him suffer. Do you want to leave the planet? Go! The weak ones have built ships that can take you far beyond Begeta's light. If you want love..stay here...stay with Kakkarot...love him...beare him a cub Vegeta...you have been strong enough. He will care for you and your child will be the first saiyan free without consequences. One who did not have to kill to survive..one that did not get thrown off a cliff and wail in the wild.”

And with that he began to skin the boar he brought in, giving the prince time with his thoughts.

***

After they had eaten, true to his word, Bardock walked out the cave to the edge. Kakkarot was staring at him nervously as if they had not been alone before.. it unnerved him, and fascinated him all at once. “He will be back when the season is over...”

“I know...I heard the two of you talking...” The teen looked shyly at him as if he was waiting on him to make the next move. Vegeta looked at the man that was once a waddling, crying, babe in his arms and smiled. The old man was right. It was time for Kakkarot to become a true saiyan...and he as well. It frightened him and excited his senses. What would it be like? What would it feel like? Who would they be after? Vegeta made the first choice of his life. He chose Kakkarot. The flame haired prince let out a shaky puff of air, then laid down against the furs. His cheeks flushed darkly as he untied his tattered robe. Cool dark met warm brown, and the prince of all saiyans, leaned his head to the side, inviting Kakkarot, and all that he entailed. All that this action brought. All that it would ever would be.

If tomorrow they should die, they would die free, for this choice was theirs, and none could take it away. Kakkarot walked over to him all innocent and trembling, and unsure. He untied his robe and let it pool around his waist. He stared at him, waiting, taking in what this meant, basking in his freedom, for they were here and this choice meant they were indeed free. He kneeled and in that moment something in his eyes changed. It was the choice, the choosing, it was freedom. “Vegeta...you have my heart...” he said with a deepness in his voice and eyes of determination. Vegeta looked up at him. “And you Kakkarot...you have mine..” And his head laid to the side again. The younger saiyan crawled on top of him and kissed his neck before sinking his teeth deep into the juncture of his brother's tanned neck.

Vegeta winced in anguish, his nails digging into the pale of his back releasing small rivers of blood. It was painful, and his nature fought against his choice, something that felt like pride inside him...but he was free. Even free from what his pride thought was right. He would submit to Kakkarot as a Saijin would submit to her king...Kakkarot would be king. The only one to rule over him..he had made still the war of his pride and his body went lax. The teen's teeth clamped down harder and a growl issued from his throat. One that said mine. Mine alone. No one else's. When he released his hold the uneven haired prince began to purr, licking the wound, turning the pain into heat. Vegeta's eyes glazed over and he moaned body writhing and erect from such a kiss. When it stopped Kakkarot whispered harshly in his ear. “Do it Vegeta...”

And he did. He lunged upward and completed their union, growling to the night that Kakkarot was his, had always been his, and always would be. He dared this life to try to take him away. None could have him. As he had felt, he licked the angry wound till it grew swollen and hot against his tongue. Kakkarot groaned, his hands reaching up to grip his mane. “Vegeta...what are you doing...ahhh..” They both went rigid as their arousal stirred quickly and made it's presence known. Unable to help himself, Kakkarot rocked his hips up against heated skin. “Ughh...never felt like this...”

Vegeta had to agree. His own hips rocked against the pressure on his sex, and his eyes shut, mouth parted. “Kakarot-”

Tanned legs were parted, and they both moaned aloud as their flesh touched. Kakkarot touched the thickness of his lover's sex and hissed at it's heat. His hand stroked up and down the length, till the prince was sobbing at the pleasure of this new sensation, hips jerking into his touch. “Fuck-that is so damn good-”

The uneven haired saiyan smirked. “Touch mine too...” he whispered and licked the shell of the short prince's ear. He wrapped his hand around his sex and Vegeta groaned, stroking it with the same motion. Their foreheads met and there was nothing but panting breath and moonlight. The tips of their sexes touched and Kakkarot groaned. “Wait...I...I want to put it inside you...” He moaned and the older prince stopped all together, eyes wide. “Kakkarot-”

“I am going to do it. Dad said if I do that...it will take your heat away...I'm going to mate with you. We are going to rutt. “

“But-”

“Shh....” He whispered as he guided his sex from between them to the wetness of the prince's heat. The head of his shaft rubbed back and forth against it and the small opening twitched and quivered at his touch. Vegeta sat up but was forced down. “Don't fight me Vegeta...for once. Trust me. I will not let anything happen to you...”

“What if they find us?!”

Kakkarot smiled. “I will protect you. You have my heart remember..” His warmth eased his mate's uncertainty, and as he began to penetrate his smaller form, he continued to strong his sex, rubbing the seed that spilled from it and covered it's hardness. Vegeta gasped as the tip of the thick shaft began to take his chastity, hands clenching the furs below. No sooner that it entered, it withdrew and then pushed in deeper, each time stretching him, filling him. His lover's eyes closed at the feeling, and he could hear that angelic voice moaning with a deepness he had never heard before. “ Ugh...Vegeta...it's so tight...” The flame haired prince cried out as the larger, thicker flesh of his lover forced into him, all the while listening, hearing Kakkarot as he turned into a true saiyan. The teen's voice dropped 3 octaves as he sank even deeper into his heat, and settled into richness as it was encased completely. “Ahh-Kakkarot too much-”

“I'm sorry-feels so damn good-Vegeta-sweet Begeta please stop squeezing it!!” The teen half laughed, half moaned. He laid against him again and wiped the defiant tears from his eyes. “Are you ok?”

Vegeta growled. “You're trying to kill me with your cock but I'm just fine!!”

“Calm down...does it really hurt that bad? I think you are too tense...” He kissed him. “Let's keep going, and if you don't like it after, we'll never do it again, ok?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever, just hurry up!”

The younger saiyan laughed, but his eyes shut as his hips drew back before pressing deep against his angry brother. He moaned, hips creating a even rhythm of their own. “Ahhh-feels so good-”

Stroking turned into light thrusts and they both cried out as he touched something inside that was hot and wet. “Fuck-Kakkarot-”

“Vegeta-damn what is that?!!” His hips thrusted harder without consent and sank deep into the hot basin. The short prince arch off the furs and screamed, unwanted tears spilling from his eyes. K-Kkarrrarottt!!”

The younger prince growled out in pleasure, pounding into that molten hot place inside. He hated that he was hurting Vegeta and that it felt so good at the same time. He wanted it to feel good to him too, but the more he hit that spot the more hot liquid poured from it over his throbbing sex, the more he lost control. The poor saiyan below him dropped back down to the furs as he began to pound savagely into his body, eyes mere slits, legs spread wide. The older male was moaning his name out in a way he'd never head before. He watched him grip the fur above his head and hiss. “Fuck Kakkarot-harder-”

Kakkarott moaned into his neck and let go, slamming viciously inside, claiming him over and over. Vegeta lost himself in their rutting, crying, screaming moaning. They both did. They rutted to the very heights of the pleasure, till it was needy, till it was from a place of pure instinct. Till Vegeta clenched tightly around him and he couldnt escape their fate. With several violent thrusts his young mate came and he with him, releasing their heat with moans that echoed through the cave.

They collapsed against the fur and Vegeta stared wide eyed and afraid at the male otop of him. No one. No one should have that type of power over anyone. He pleaded, cried, so undone by his touch. He forgot who he was. Who they were. Now, he was forever changed. He heard the thrumming of a heartbeat in his head and the soft murmur of his name. He started to pull away. Kakkarot shook his head. “Don't be scared..I can hear it too. That means we are mates now...” His head was hugged but the flame haired prince did not respond. “I'm so happy Vegeta...that felt so...perfect..”

Vegeta turned away. “ We can never do that again..”

His lover frowned. “Why-”

“Didn't you feel it Kakkarot? It's dangerous...”

“It's called love..that's why it felt that way. It's not dangerous. You’re just scared. You are afraid to let go...it scares you to be in love with me...because that's us...that if we do it again you will feel how strong we are...together. “

A darkness rose of the older male's cheeks. “You said if I didn't like it-”

Before he could finish he was pinned to the furs, and a evil smirk spread over his mate's face. “You loved it...didn't you...you're still throbbing right? Me too Vegeta...I want to do it again...I want to hear you scream my name...like the world is dying...” A hot tongue licked the swell of his mate mark, and Vegeta whined with great need, body instantly growing hot and hard though they had already released. “Will you say it again...will you let me see you without chains...wild and free...” Dark eyes stared up at him and Vegeta's eyes lidded. “Free...”

“Yes...” His mate whispered. His sex had hardened at his capture of the short prince without much effort on his part, and he could not stop himself from stroking slowing into the heat of his body. His brother moaned uttering it again. “Free...”

“Yes...be wild with me Vegeta...with no one to tell us no...give in yourself...” The flame haired prince shuddered as they were rolled over, and sat down against him, taking all of his need. Kakkarot moaned, hands falling behind his head as he left his mate take his pleasure. “Ahhh cant-”

“Why...”

“It's...its too big Kakkarot...”

“'Does it feel good...”

Vegeta rolled his hips, grinding into him. “Yesssss….”


End file.
